<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Creeper Wolf by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667218">Love, Creeper Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are in a secret relationship but now Peter seems to want more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Creeper Wolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Creeper Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame the Twilight Teen Wolf fic I'm writing - I really love how Uncle Peter is in that fic, so decided that I needed to write some Steter. There may be more but I'm not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning and scratching his head, Stiles followed the smell of brewing coffee. Like the dark angel he was, Peter held a full mug out towards him silently, pulling it back at the last moment. </p><p>“Kiss first.”</p><p>“Asshole.” Smiling, Stiles gave Peter a fleeting kiss before grabbing the mug and taking that first desperately needed sip. It was exactly the way he liked it: strong but not bitter, a hint of cream and one sugar. “Ah, perfection!”</p><p>“I’m beginning to think you’re only with me for my coffee-making skills.”</p><p>“Don’t forget your ability to be a <i>small</i> challenge at Scrabble.”</p><p>“Ah yes – challenge your mind and be rewarded with your body.”</p><p>“Your body ain’t bad either.” Peter snorted, grabbing Stiles and pulling him onto his lap as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Stiles had no worries about the chair taking their combined weight – the chair had survived much more rigorous activities.</p><p>“Thank you – I think.” There was blessed silence as Stiles drank his coffee, enjoying the feel of Peter’s hand carding through his hair and stroking his back. Once he’d finished his coffee, he placed the mug on the table, stood and turned before sitting back down, straddling Peter on the chair. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“He speaks!”</p><p>“Haha.” He leaned forward to kiss Peter properly, lost in the now familiar sensations as Peter devoured his mouth and made him lose all track of time. He moaned when Peter pulled away.</p><p>“Are you ever going to tell Derek and Scott about us?” Stiles pulled back in surprise, trying to read Peter’s inscrutable expression. He was trying to figure out if the man was serious but it was practically impossible to tell.</p><p>“I don’t know. I mean, if you’re using this as a way to instigate hostilities between the two packs for shits and giggles, I’d rather not.” There existed a slightly uneasy truce between the Hale and McCall Packs, a delicate balance to maintain at the best of times. “I can’t see either of them being happy with us fraternising with the enemy.”</p><p>“Your father seems perfectly happy.”</p><p>“Er, perfectly happy is an overstatement.”</p><p>“He seems to be over his concerns about the age difference and is happy with how you’re doing at school.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, you got bonus points for encouraging me to go to college – “</p><p>“We had lunch only the other day and he asked why we were still keeping things a secret.”</p><p>“You had lunch with my Dad?”</p><p>“Of course! I promised you I would keep an eye on him while you’re away during term-time. And we have quite a bit in common – missing you for one.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’ve been having clandestine lunches with my Dad.”</p><p>“Stiles – focus!”</p><p>“Focussing, but don’t think we won’t be returning to this subject.” It was hard to be stern when Peter’s hands were resting on his hips, the solid heat of his body beneath Stiles’ enticing him to explore. And he was wearing a white v-neck that made his skin look more tanned, the corded muscles of his neck making Stiles’ mouth water with the desire to bite and suck. Focus!</p><p>“I would very much like to take my partner out to dinner or a movie in my home town without feeling like I’m in a covert operation from Mission Impossible.”</p><p>“It’s not <i>that</i> bad!”</p><p>“I know when we first began – this – that we both agreed to keep it quiet in case it fizzled out. But Stiles, it’s been 18 months and my desire for you shows no sign of waning.”</p><p>“Peter – “</p><p>“In fact, I would go so far as to say that my feelings for you have – intensified.”</p><p>Stiles froze, taken aback. He knew how <i>he</i> felt but had half decided that he was alone in wanting more. More than quick trips home from college and spending the whole weekend in bed trying to make up for lost time. More than evenings updating the bestiary together. Just – more.</p><p>“I understand that you are younger than I, and perhaps that’s an underlying reason for hiding us from everyone.”</p><p>“You think I’m ashamed of you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go <i>that</i> far but – “</p><p>“But you want some kind of public acknowledgement?” Peter looked vulnerable and discomfited, and Stiles wondered how long this had been simmering under the surface. He had never imagined that sassy, sexy Peter Hale might have vulnerabilities, might need reassurance. It kinda blew his mind.</p><p>“Peter – “</p><p>“Uncle Peter, I need to – OH!” He and Peter leapt to their feet as Derek walked in, obviously having let himself using the ‘Pack’ key. Impromptu visits from the members of the Hale pack were extremely rare hence them using Peter’s loft whenever Stiles came back from college.</p><p>Stiles scratched his head, squinting a look at Derek’s face. He looked completely stunned, mouth wide open as he tried to find some words.</p><p>“Morning Derek – fancy a coffee?”</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>